Algo más que Una Amistad
by joselito.cr0455
Summary: Una tarde lluviosa en el gimnasio de la cuidad celeste, vemos que nuestros dos par de tortolitos, están hablando muy amenamente de sus vidas, y una posibilidad de formar una feliz relación juntos; los dos están muy contento de cómo se va consolidando su relación en algo muy bonito se le cumplirá el deseo a Daisy de tener una, relación con Tracey lean y descubrelo ustedes mismos.


_**Algo Más Que Una Amistad**_

_**Daisy Y Tracey/ Misty Y Ash**_

_**Por: Josélito**_

_**Una tarde lluviosa en el gimnasio de la cuidad celeste, vemos que nuestros dos par de tortolitos, están hablando muy amenamente de sus vidas, y una posibilidad de formar una feliz relación juntos; los dos están muy contento de cómo se va consolidando su relación en algo muy bonito, el observador pokèmon de vez en cuando él podía le ayudaba a Misty en las labores del gimnasio, además a Daisy no le preocupaba que Tracey pasara tiempo con su hermana menor, ya que su hermanita está saliendo con su novio y su amigo de toda la infancia, Ash Ketchum y eso le alegró mucho, cuando su hermana le dijo lo que en realidad sucedió entre ella y Ash y "Margarita" estaba muy alegre con la relación del chico de pueblo paleta, y ella quería ser muy feliz al lado de Tracey, tal como su hermanita menor, y su cuñado lo son. **_

—Eh que me pasa siento cómo un montón de butterfrees adentro de mi estómago apenas veo a Daisy, pensó él observador pokèmon.

—Creo que deberías de conversar con ella, dijo una voz muy conocida que lo dejo desubicado a su amigo.

—M-M-Misty, no me digas que escuchaste todo lo que acabo de decir, dijo el dibujante pokèmon.

—No sé qué puedo hacer me da, miedo decirle mis sentimiento a Daisy y ella, no me los correspondo como yo los tengo por ella, dijo el preocupado observador pokèmon.

—Tracey primero cálmate ok, no te mortifiques yo sé que mi hermana siente algo muy especial por ti dijo la pelirroja.

—Bien Misty me calmaré pero necesito hacer bien las cosas, para poder conquistar a tú hermana le dijo, Tracey a Misty.

—Eso es Excelente amigo felicito la líder de gimnasio, y no te preocupe qué todo saldrá muy bien dijo la novia de nuevo maestro pokèmon.

—Muchas gracias por todo tú apoyo Misty de verdad eso lo aprecio mucho eres la mejor lo sabes verdad, le dijo a su amiga.

—Y yo aún no me lo creó pero Ash me ama demasiado y yo a él y yo sé que todo entre nosotros, nos irá muy bien, y yo me quede muy sorprendida cuando se me confesó fue tan lindo conmigo Awww dijo Misty.

—Excelente, Misty los felicito a ambos, de verdad eso me da mucha alegría quién diría que Ash y Misty serían pareja tan pronto, dijo el observador pokèmon.

—Yay muchas gracias amigo de verdad tus palabras de felicitaciones y de aliento para los dos en nuestra relación significan mucho para nosotros dos de verdad le dijo Misty con toda sinceridad a su amigo.

—De nada mi amiga gracias por los consejos que me das y gracias por apoyar nuestra relación y nos vemos luego, dijo el chico de pelo negro.

—Igualmente amigo nos vemos después suerte con mi hermana yo sé que tú eres el indicado para ella dijo la pelirroja.

—Gracias y claro que tendré mucha suerte dijo él chico oriundo de las Islas Naranjas.

_**Y con esta conversación dada por terminada, vemos al observador pokèmon estaba pensando en la forma de cómo decláresele a Daisy, él se enamoró de ella desde la primera vez en que se conocieron él inmediatamente se enamoró de ella por su forma de ser y ya sabe a quién recurrirá en su ayuda para conquistar a su flor acuática.**_

_**Esa misma tarde en pueblo paleta. **_

_**Vemos que Tracey está tramando algo muy importante ya que está muy concentrado en lo que posiblemente él tendrá que hacer para así poder conquistar el corazón de su amada Daisy y él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y entonces el decidió recurrir a Ash para que le diera un consejo para poder así perder el miedo y por fin decláresele a ella todo ese amor que el conserva durante todo este tiempo, y entonces se le ocurrió preguntarle cómo él se le declaró a Misty. **_

— ¿Hola Ash que tal tú día amigo? Le pregunto el observador pokèmon a su amigo, pero él se dio cuenta, del nerviosismo de Tracey.

—Oye ve directo al grano que es lo que te está pasando amigo, que es lo que me quieres preguntar, dejando a un helado Tracey.

—Tan evidente soy dijo un sorprendido Tracey al ver lo que él le quería decir a Ash.

—Es obvio no, pero ese no es el punto el punto es ayudarte en conquistar, el corazón de su chica, y entonces le dijo, el maestro pokèmon.

—Muy bien la pregunta que te haré es de muy suma importancia, y es está como te declaraste a Misty, dijo Tracey al campeón y está pregunta asombro y se sonrojo y mucho.

—Ah eso; yo pensé que era una cosa grave dijo, él maestro pokèmon, bueno te ayudaré, es simplemente sencillo invítela a cenar a una cena muy romántica, y paga por todo haz que tenga la noche muy especial y luego declararé, tú amor le dijo el maestro pokèmon de Kanto.

—Wow y de verdad va a funcionar, pregunto él observador pokèmon un poco convencido, de la idea de su amigo, de pueblo paleta.

—si funcionará ya lo veras solo ten fe en ti mismo y todo saldrá muy bien ya lo veras alentó Ash a su mejor amigo.

—Está bien te haré caso seguiré tú consejo al pie de la letra, dijo un observador pokèmon más positivo.

—Ese es el espíritu dijo él joven entrenador y campeón de las regiones de la Kanto y Kalos.

_**Entonces Tracey le pidió al profesor la tarde libre y él profesor Oak, le pregunto para que él quería la tarde libre y Tracey le explico los motivos entonces él profesor Oak entendió la situación y le dio permiso y la verdad es que estaba muy alegre con él muchacho ya que él lo ha visto ir al gimnasio de cuidad Celeste para ayudar a Misty al principio creyó el profesor que su alumno tenía una relación amorosa con Misty pero se equivocó ya que por medio la madre de Ash se dio cuenta que él actual campeón de las elites se le declaró a Misty, cuando él la invito a ir a cenar a un restaurante, y él profesor estaba muy alegres de que dos, excelentes mujeres tanto en el ámbito de ser líder de gimnasio y Daisy por dedicarse al modelaje. **_

_**Más tarde en cuidad Celeste. **_

—Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Llamada, Llamada, Llamada, Llamada, en este momento Tracey estaba llamando al gimnasio de Misty para invitar a Daisy a cenar.

—Urgh, quién está llamando cuando uno está ocupado haciendo cosas muy importante por aquí pensó una molesta Daisy, ¿Halo sí con quiere hablar?, Pregunto Daisy.

—Hola soy Yo Tracey dijo el observador pokèmon.

—T-T-Tracey tartamudeo una sorprendida Daisy y todo su enojo se fue como si no estuviera enojada con alguien, entonces dijo hola Tracey que se ofrece pregunto la hermana mayor.

—Eh no mucho, me preguntaba sí podrías ir conmigo, a cenar no sé cómo a las ocho de la noche dijo Tracey a su amiga.

—Yayyy, Claro que sí a esa hora me parece muy bien dijo Daisy a su amigo e investigador, pokèmon. **^_^**

—Excelente a las siete y cincuenta de la lo noche paso a recogerte dijo su amigo a su amiga de pelo rubio. **^_~ **

—Ok le dijo Daisy al futuro investigador pokèmon.

_**En esa misma tarde y noche. **_

—Wow hermanita te ves muy bien arreglada y para donde vamos pregunto su hermana menor a la más mayor de las hermanas sensacionales, dijo Misty Guiñándole un ojo. **^_~ **

—**O/O** no digas eso hermanita, que me vas a hacer sonrojar más de lo que ya estoy dijo Daisy a su hermana menor.

—Oh por favor Daisy se natural y sé tú misma y deja de actuar como si fueras una niña de cinco años le regaño la pelirroja a su hermana mayor.

—Ok bien te lo diré Tracey me llamo para invitarme a salir y yo acepte con mucho gusto dijo la modelo a su hermana.

—Yay es una broma verdad dijo Misty.

— no es una broma querida hermanita es la pura verdad, él me llamo y me dijo sí yo quería salir a cenar y yo acepte.

—Que bien festejo Misty me alegró mucho por ti hermana, dijo la líder de gimnasio a la ex líder de gimnasio.

—Muy buenas noches chicas dijo una voz muy conocidas para las dos mujeres que tenían una conversación que se dio por terminada cuando Tracey llego al gimnasio pokèmon acuático.

—Hola Tracey saludo, Daisy a su amigo, y esperando desear que fuera algo más que su amigo pensó, la rubia.

—Hola Daisy lista para irnos pregunto el observador pokèmon.

—Sí claro que lo estoy dijo Ana la veloz, bueno hermanita nos vemos más tarde le dijo a su hermana menor.

—Adiós Dais dijo Misty a su hermana mayor.

_**Más tarde en el restaurante de la Cuidad, vemos al par de tortolitos en el restaurante muy acaramelados, hablando de sus aventuras pasadas, y en ese justo momento llego el camarero y dieron por terminado la conversación. **_

—Muy buenas Tardes mi nombres es Tom y en esta noche seré su mesero, dijo muy alegre el camarero.

—Muchas gracias Tom dijeron los dos a la misma vez, pero un tanto sonrojados **O/O** y luego miraron lo bonito que era el restaurante.

—Muy bien jóvenes aquí les dejaré el menú para que ustedes decidan que van a comer está noche.

—Muchas gracias dijeron los dos.

—Creo ya que ya decidimos que vamos a ordenar dijeron los dos.

—Muy bien entonces les pediré ahora mismo sus órdenes dijo el mesero.

—Yo quiero pedir una sopa de fideos, con verduras con dos suchi, y un vaso de agua, dijo el observador pokèmon.

— ¿Y usted señorita? pregunto el mesero.

—Yo quiero una ensalada de frutas con un vaso de agua dijo Daisy.

_**Después de cenar algo liviano, por obvias razones y de pasar un rato muy agradable viendo el paisaje Tracey aprovecho para hacer su declaración de amor a Daisy. **_

—Daisy yo he querido decirte esto por mucho tiempo desde la primera vez en la que te conocí, pero el miedo al rechazo que tú podrías generar con tú respuesta Daisy.

—Yay será posible o caso escuche mal Tracey diciéndome qué él me ama que ha tenido miedo al declárase a mí por miedo a que yo le rechaze sus sentimientos, pero él tiene mucha suerte de que yo siente lo mismo por él pensó. Daisy para sí misma Daisy.

—Lo que te quiero decir es que yo te _**Yo Te Amo Daisy Waterflower, con todo mi corazón le dijo Tracey a ella, **_ y todos en el restaurante estaban muy emocionados con la declaración de amor de esa joven pareja.

— Wow Como que _**Yo también te amo mucho Tracey dijo Daisy muy emocionada,**_ y todos los que estaban en el restaurante estaban muy contento por la pareja recién formada.

—De verdad Daisy me lo dices en serio dice un Tracey muy sorprendido de la noticia que aún no la asimila muy bien.

—Sí claro que si tontito yo te amo desde el primer momento que te conocí lo que pasa es que yo estaba muy asustada por que no sabrías cómo ibas a reaccionar como tomarías la noticias sí te decía la verdad, dijo la blonda.

—Oh Daisy que tiernas eres no sabes cuánto te amo verdad, le dijo Tracey a su ahora novia.

—Muchas gracias Tracey por hacerme la mujer más dichosa de este mundo dijo la rubia a su novio.

—Awww que tiernos se ven los dos juntos dijeron todos los presentes en el restaurantes estaban muy conmovidos por lo que acaba de pasar en este restaurante, y entonces vino el mesero, con la cuenta y les dijo algo que los sorprendió y mucho.

— ¿Qué tal estaba su cena? pregunto, el mesero, al pareja recién formada.

—Muy bien gracias por preguntar y ¿cuánto es la cuenta? pregunto el observador pokèmon.

—No sé preocupe por la cuenta, la casa hoy invita dijo el mesero a la pareja.

—Muchas Gracias Tom dijeron la pareja al mesero, y ellos se retiraron del restaurante.

—Chao y vuelvan pronto se despidió el mesero de ellos.

_**De camino al gimnasio unas horas después.**_

—Ah que bien nos la pasamos no es verdad Amor le pregunto Daisy a su novio con una linda sonrisa.

—Sip la pasamos muy bien dijo él observador pokèmon a su novia, opinando lo mismo que dijo su novia.

—Qué bueno es saber que nuestras hijas van por muy buen camino y ya son muy famosas en sus diferentes ámbitos, dijo la madre.

—sí y ellos dos cuidaran de nuestras hijas muy bien como nosotros cuidamos de ellas cuando estaban creciendo, dijo la otra voz a su esposa, y sean Bienvenidos a la familia Waterflower, dijeron ambos a la vez.

—No sabes lo mucho que te amo Tracey dijo una Daisy muy risueña a su amigo de todo este tiempo y ahora novio.

—No más de lo que yo te amo a ti mí querida flor acuática dijo el observador a su primer y único amor, se fueron acercándose y se dieron su primer beso como novios y luego de unos minutos besándose decidieron apartarse, para poder respirar otra vez.

—Te amo se dijeron mutuamente, y se volvieron a besar una vez más.

_**Y así concluimos está linda y tierna historia de amor entre Tracey y Daisy, y ellos vivieron juntos para siempre. **_

_**Fin**_

_**~Josélito~**_

_**Descargo: Tanto los personajes de pokèmon y su serie no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, está historia la hago con fines de entretener al público lector. **_

_**Muy bien está es el primer de cuatro, nuevo fics que yo estoy trabajando y les ruego que me disculpen pero a un no he recibido el capítulo pendiente de Pika AAML pero espero muy pronto poderlo publicar en el sitio y además que en face tengo una página que se llama Fan Fic joselito CR Sato-Kasu ahí se pueden hacer fan de mi página y seguir mis nuevas ideas y próximos proyectos de mis más reciente fics y nuevas actualizaciones, de historias anteriores, está historia será dedicada a una amiga muy especial a mi amiga Drusilia Danida muchas felicidades amiga, este es mi regalo para ti amiga disfrútalo mucho pásalo muy bien ok.**_

_**Josélito Fuera. **_


End file.
